The provision of multimedia services to the home is a rapidly growing industry. Interactive television networks are currently under development that provide an array of services to the home, such as IP access, interactive cable television programing, data storage, and the like.
Service architectures for these networks typically include the components of FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 1, the service network typically includes a head end 10 (containing a cable modem termination system (or gateway) and other telephony equipment) connected via a communications line 14 to a distribution ring 18. As will be appreciated, a “head end” refers to the cable facilities that provide a broadcast stream to a customer's set-top box and television. The distribution ring 18 includes a plurality of distribution hubs 22a–d, each of which is connected to a plurality of fiber nodes 26a,b and amplifier(s) 30a–d, and to one or more subscriber residences 34a–d. The various communication lines 14, 38, 42 can be implemented as coaxial cables, optical fibers, wireless signals, and the like.
FIG. 2 depicts the service distribution architecture at the subscriber's residence. A network interface unit (NIU) or network interface device (NID) 50, which is located at the residence 34, is connected to incoming communication line 42 and includes a set-top box unit 54 connected to television 58, a modem unit 62 connected to personal computer 66, and telephony device or stand alone media terminal adaptor (“MTA”) 70 connected to one or more telephones 74. Alternatively, the MTA can be an embedded MTA which would include both the modem unit and the telephony components. Alternatively, the NIU or NID can be replaced by a splitter providing separate lines, one of which is connected to a set-top box and the other of which is connected to an embedded MTA or to a stand alone MTA and separate modem.
The telephone(s) 74 access the headend 10 and ultimately the public switching telephone network (PSTN) or a data network via the MTA 70. Problems arise when a subscriber wishes to contact another subscriber served by the same MTA 70. For example, a single MTA 70 typically services a multifamily dwelling such as an apartment building. The subscriber must first access the headend 10 and PSTN before the call can be routed to the other subscriber. Thus, the subscriber is charged unnecessarily for the telephone call. It would be desirable to modify the functionality of the MTA to permit direct contact between the subscribers by a communication path that excludes the headend 10 and PSTN.